


Tony Macaroni

by avienexjel



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, because the author does too, but that's okay, the author loves Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avienexjel/pseuds/avienexjel
Summary: ANGRY BECAUSE TONY IS ALWAYS BEING BASHED AND YOU WANT TO BASH EVERYONE FOR HATING ON TONY?  Then read this:)(basically where the author rants about Tony Stark because she doesn't like blogs, only archiveofourown.)





	Tony Macaroni

**Author's Note:**

> Just as an fyi, I'm basing this purely off of Tony's appearance in the movies, not comics or anything.

**Success**

I cannot count the amount of times I have heard people say that Tony's only super famous and successful because he's Howard's son.  I've heard, "If he wasn't born to an incredibly wealthy and well-known family, he'd be nowhere."  But I'd like to point out that...this is ridiculous.  He has an IQ rivaling Einstein's, for God's sake.  He spits out wondrous technological inventions that stun this generation.  So how could he possibly not be famous or successful?  The only reason why he might not be is if he were born to a drug lord and died of overdose--but this isn't a "what if" situation, this is me rendering the "only because..." argument useless.

I also cannot count the amount of times I've heard people say Tony's success is only due to his Iron Man suit and JARVIS, and that he would be nothing without either.  Okay, so like: Tony _made_ JARVIS and the Iron Man suit first of all.  You can't say he would be nothing without either of these factors if he's the one who _created these factors._ To add on to this, lots of people have said that he wouldn't be a superhero if he didn't have his suit.  Well, I mean, ya know, Steve wouldn't be a superhero without the serum.  And Steve didn't make his own serum.

**Character + Movie Discussions**

Yup.  Tony Stark is an asshole.  Like, I know a lot of us like to make stories about how he's secretly hurting inside and he just wears a mask to protect himself--I mean, if you check out all the stories I've written, they all say that.  And I _do_ believe his arrogance is a façade so that he can look confident and hide his real feelings.  But if you look at it from a purely unbiased perspective, he _is_ an asshole.  However, there are some things I cannot agree on--such as that his character is contradictory.   I remember reading on a hate blog that Tony basically contradicts everything because even though he's a dick, he's a hero.  Even though he acts like he wouldn't lay his life on the line for anyone, he ends up doing so when he flies a nuke through the wormhole in The Avengers.  Okay.  Okay.  So.  HUMANITY IS NOT BLACK AND WHITE.  His character is not _contradictory,_ it's _real._ (Actually "real" is contradictory too but you know what I mean.)  It makes perfect sense for Tony to be "contradictory" as some might say, because he's fleshed out.  He's human.

I can understand why some think that Tony Stark's a villain.  I can see it, even if I 101% don't agree with it.  (Tony Stark is my precious baby.)  But I've heard stuff like, "Tony basically just provokes everyone and makes them angry.  He makes fun of Steve and Bruce etcetera, insults people for fun, unleashed Ultron, and tried to kill Bucky Barnes as well as went against the Accords." 

It's true.  Tony is an idiot when it comes to keeping his mouth shut.  Like, don't give a terrorist your home address.  Don't attack people verbally for no reason because a lot of us won't get your type of teasing or banter (even though I personally find Tony hilarious).  But how does this make him a villain?

**(age of ultron discussion included)**

And yeah, so he unleashed Ultron.  But he didn't do it with evil intent.  He was trying to save humanity for heaven's sake.  And I don't hear anybody blaming Wanda, Pietro, or Bruce.  Just Tony, because he's the scapegoat.  I don't agree with anyone blaming Wanda for getting into Tony's head though, because even though she showed him his worst fear, sooner or later Tony probably would've tried to save humanity anyway.  So it's not Wanda's fault--she was scared, even though I still think it ridiculous that everyone refuses to blame her for her involvement in Ultron's rise.  I'm also a little pissed at Bruce because even though he's Tony's science buddy in the lab, he needs to stop running away.  I love Bruce, but he needs to come back.  In conclusion, YES A LOT OF IT WAS TONY'S FAULT.  But it doesn't make him a villain, and he didn't mean to.

**(captain america: civil war discussion included)**

And that leads me to Captain America: Civil War.  There are two sides in this--Team Cap and Team Iron Man.  I'm an avid Team Iron Man fan, but let's not get personal issues into this.  Just unbiased logic.

Tony stood for the Accords.  I can see how Steve might not want "restrictions", but it really is necessary, as shown by his blundering off into the world on his own and harming lots of people for Bucky.  So there's not much to say about this; only that Tony saw the logic in needing guidelines (and it wasn't him being stubborn, because if you think about it, Tony is the guy who likes the least guidelines out of all of them).

Then hop to Tony attacking Bucky.  If you saw your parents getting brutally murdered by a man standing right next to you--a man you trusted enough to want to _help--_ would you really stand there and think logically, "Okay man, I know, it was the Winter Soldier, so I will listen to logic."  I keep hearing people say stuff like "Yeah Tony should've just remembered that it wasn't Bucky, it was the Winter Soldier."  Well, you don't really think things through when you're standing next to your parents' murderer?

Now Steve.  To be honest I don't really have too much of a bone to pick with him in relation to Tony's parents.  I can understand that maybe he was going to tell Tony, but just never had the courage and two years went by without him saying anything because he just kept putting it off until it didn't really matter anymore.  I mean, would you really want to tell your friend--if they ever were friends--about their parents' deaths?  But...two years is a long time.  Come on, Steve.

**BONUS:**

I also read on a hate site that Tony's a big jerk because he called Phil an idiot or whatever for confronting Loki in The Avengers.  Was the raw emotion of pain and denial in Tony's voice missed, or was I just imagining it?  Anyhow...AHHAHAHAHA. 

**BONUS 2: (the avengers discussion included)**

Lots of people: "Tony didn't even have to make the sacrifice play.  The Hulk could've thrown it like a football or Thor could've gotten it, he can fly.  And why didn't Tony just redirect the nuke?"

Me: "I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT THE HULK COULD RUN ON WATER AND THEN JUMP 424732473242 FEET IN THE AIR TO CATCH THE NUKE, AND THEN RUN ALL THE WAY TO THE LIL HOLE IN THE SKY, AND THEN PITCH IT STRAIGHT UP WITHOUT ANY HINDRANCES WHATSOEVER."

Also me: "THOR CAN'T FLY HE CAN ONLY PSEUDO-FLY.  EXAMPLE HE POINTS HIS HAMMER IN A DIRECTION AND SHOOTS OVER THERE WITH IT BUT THAT IS NOT FLYING."

Me for the millionth time: "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY THINGS COULD'VE HAPPENED IF TONY JUST REDIRECTED THE NUKE?  WHAT IF IT DIDN'T EVEN HIT THE CHITAURI SHIP?  WHAT IF IT HIT SOMETHING ELSE ON THE WAY UP?  STAAAHHP."

**Conclusion:**

**I love Tony Tony Tony Stark.  ;)**


End file.
